


Emma incontra Greg

by Enid_Black



Series: Traduzioni [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mycroft è papà, Past hurt, Present Comfort, no neanche Greg ci crede subito
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes decide di rivelare a Greg una parte del suo passato. E di presentarglielo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma incontra Greg

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emma meets Greg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637806) by [Enid_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black). 



> La fanfiction è una traduzione della mia Emma meets Greg. La traduzione è abbastanza libera, per corrispondere maggiormente al mio stile in italiano, diverso da quello in inglese.
> 
> Ringrazio anche qui Earlgrey68 perché mi ha permesso di giocare col suo 'verse.
> 
> E se queste storie sono nate, è tutta colpa di mia sorella e di alcune amiche che mi hanno fatto innamorare delle bambole BJD: ho finito per acquistarne due che hanno scelto il loro universo di appartenenza e hanno voluto Nature and Nurture. 
> 
> Come sempre, Grazie a NepturnalHarianne che beta tutto: sia in inglese sia in italiano :D

Gregory Lestrade e Mycroft Holmes erano appena usciti dal ristorante dove avevano trascorso una piacevole serata tra chiacchiere e un po’ di relax. Uscivano insieme da qualche mese ormai e la relazione stava evidentemente diventando seria (come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti, con due uomini come loro?). Invece di salire sull’inconfondibile auto nera, Lestrade suggerì una passeggiata e i due uomini finirono per trovarsi nella zona di Southbank, a percorrere lentamente il Millennium Bridge come due turisti. Mycroft si fermò al centro del ponte, rivolto in direzione del Ponte di Londra, e iniziò a parlare, senza però guardare né Greg, né tantomeno il fiume sotto di lui o la città di fronte.  
  
“Gregory, ho bisogno di dirti una cosa. Sei stato sincero e diretto sin da subito sulla tua ex moglie e le tue figlie e sono arrivato alla conclusione che è arrivato il momento che io faccia lo stesso.” Lestrade si appoggiò alla balaustra, rivolto verso Mycroft con il Tamigi alle spalle. Consapevole che Mycroft non apprezzava essere assillato, Gregory rimase in silenzio, dando a Mycroft modo di raccogliere le idee. “Non esiste un modo facile per dirlo. Sono un vedovo e ho una figlia di tre anni.” Greg aggrottò le sopracciglia per un secondo, ma sapeva che Mycroft non aveva finito.  
  
“Emma è la gioia della mia vita, ma sua madre ebbe delle complicazioni durante il parto e non è sopravvissuta. Elizabeth ed io siamo stati sposati per quindici anni, lei aveva l’età di Sherlock. Non stavamo cercando di avere figli, ma è successo. Era così felice, estatica.” Mycroft sorrise dolorosamente e Greg appoggiò una mano sulla sua. “D’improvviso, non si sentì bene ed corremmo in ospedale. Era alla 37° settimana. Le sue condizioni peggiorarono una volta ricoverata. Preoccupata, e probabilmente più realistica di me, mi disse. ‘Prenditi cura di Emma’” Mycroft inspirò studiatamente, come se stesse cercando di mantenere il controllo. “La portarono di corsa in sala operatoria, eseguirono un cesareo per far nascere Emma ma… Elizabeth aveva un aneurisma e si era rotto. Hanno provato, davvero in tutti i modi, ma il sangue era troppo…” la voce di Mycroft si spense nel silenzio, il suo sguardo perso nel nulla di fronte a lui. La pausa si protrasse per alcuni secondi, e Greg iniziò a pensare che forse era il caso di dire qualcosa, ma Mycroft lo anticipò, “Credimi, Gregory, quando ti dico che non ho mai amato nessuno come ho amato lei e che non mi sto impegnando in questa relazione alla leggera. È questo il motivo per cui dovevo dirtelo.” Concluse, tenendo ancora gli occhi fissi sul fiume.  
  
La mano di Gregory si strinse su quella di Mycroft mentre si schiariva la gola, per poi chiedere,  
  
“E dov’è Emma?”  
  
Mycroft sorrise e finalmente, _finalmente,_ tornò a guardarlo.  
  
“Ero troppo sconvolto per prendermi cura di lei personalmente ma non potevo nemmeno separarmi da lei. I miei genitori e quelli di Elizabeth ci hanno aiutato. Emma passa la maggior parte del tempo da loro, anche perché non potevo prendere permessi dal lavoro in quel momento e in seguito… beh, immagino di essermi immerso in esso. Mi sono sempre assicurato di passare il più tempo possibile con lei, adesso ha tre anni e chiede sempre di più di me. Sto pensando di ritornare su quella decisione, devo essere sincero.” Greg si sforzò di sorridere.  
  
“Ero davvero occupato quando è nata Margaret ed anche di più quando è arrivata Kathrine. La loro madre si è occupata di loro, ma i miei ricordi più belli sono di quando ho iniziato a passare sempre più tempo con loro, anche se a volte ha voluto dire non aver tempo per me. Quindi… sappi che non è un problema sacrificare le cene al ristorante per cenare a casa, per me. Anzi, devo dirti che sono piuttosto curioso di incontrare Emma, davvero, quando pensi di essere pronto.”  
  
Mycroft sorrise e si avviò verso la Cattedrale di St Paul, tenendo Greg per mano.  
  
“Grazie, Gregory. Grazie.” ripeté. Greg gli strinse semplicemente la mano e si avviò accanto a lui.  
  
“Sai che non c’è di che, Myc.”  
  
Fu solo pochi giorni dopo quell’appuntamento/svolta che Gregory si trovò in una delle solite auto nere, diretta a casa di Mycroft, fin troppo nervoso al pensiero di incontrare una bimba di tre anni. L’auto rallentò di fronte al cancello ormai familiare, e poi l’oltrepassò, fermandosi di fronte alla porta. Mycroft era già in attesa sulla soglia. Greg uscì dall’auto e andò da lui, fermandosi poco prima di abbracciarlo. Mycroft non si fece fermare, però, e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra.  
  
“Non essere nervoso. È una bambina piuttosto timida, ma vedrai che andrete d’accordo.” Cercò di rassicurare il compagno. Gregory rise, teso.  
  
“Lei è importante, Mycroft. Voglio solo evitare di rovinare tutto.”  
  
“Non rovinerai alcunché.” Dichiarò con decisione il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes. “Forza, è nel salotto, sta facendo merenda.”  
  
Gregory seguì Mycroft all’interno della casa ed entrò nel salotto dove aveva trascorso tante serate. Sul tappeto di fronte al televisore, che di solito era nascosto dietro a pannelli di legno, c’era una bimba. Gregory ne vedeva solo il profilo, ma notò subito la sua statura, minuta per la sua età, e i lunghi capelli biondi, leggermente ondulati. Una frangetta le copriva la fronte e i vividi occhi azzurri seguivano il cartone sullo schermo. Il piccolo naso all’insù si arricciò gentilmente durante una risata – un tratto che aveva chiaramente ereditato dagli Holmes. La piccola stava mangiando il suo panino con un’allegria che era cosa esclusiva dei bambini. Mycroft gli fece cenno di rimanere dov’era ed andò da sua figlia.  
  
“Emma, tesoro? C’è un ospite che vorrei che tu incontrassi.” Le disse. Emma diresse uno sguardo curioso a suo padre e poi si voltò, rendendosi conto, per la prima volta da quando Mycroft e Gregory erano entrati, che c’era una persona che non conosceva nella stanza. La sua espressione si chiuse un poco, con le labbra premute tra loro. Quindi chiese:  
  
“Chi è lui, papà?” La sua pronuncia era quasi perfetta. Mycroft la prese in braccio e la portò verso Greg.  
  
“Emma, questo è l’ispettore Gregory Lestrade, ma sono sicuro che sarà felice di essere chiamato Greg.” La bimba tese cerimoniosamente la mano.  
  
“Il mio nome è Emma Elizabeth Holmes, piacere di conoscerla.” Disse, a mo’ di frase fatta provata e riprovata. Gregory accettò la mano e rispose a tono.  
  
“Il mio nome è Gregory Lestrade e sono contento di incontrarti finalmente, Emma. Per favore, come ha detto tuo padre, chiamami Greg e dammi del tu.” Emma annuì e si giro verso suo padre,  
  
“Posso andare a giocare, ora?” chiese.  
  
“Certo, piccola. Saremo qui con te se hai bisogno.” Emma annuì e tornò alla sua merenda, alle bambole e ai libri da colorare. I due uomini si sedettero, chiacchierando ed osservando Emma giocare per conto suo. Greg stava giusto raccontando a Mycroft gli ultimi gossip della stazione di NSY quando Emma, che da qualche minuto era rimasta a guardarli più che giocare, andò da loro con un libro dall’aria consunta in mano. Tirò delicatamente la gamba dei pantaloni di Lestrade e Gregory si giro verso di lei.  
  
“Ciao Emma, cosa posso fare per te?” le chiese, cercando di parlare in tono amichevole. Emma gli ricordava la sua figlia più piccola, Kathrine, che era delicata e timida proprio come lei.  
Emma guardò suo padre, che la incoraggiò con un sorriso, e si arrampicò sul divano tra i due uomini, porgendo un libro all’Ispettore.  
  
“Me lo puoi leggere?” chiese. Gregory prese il libro e ne lesse il titolo ‘Bimwili e lo Zimwi’. La quarta di copertina lo identificava come un libro di storie africane.  
  
“Certo, tesoro.” Le rispose, aprendo il libro ed iniziando a leggere con un sorriso. Emma gli salì quasi sulle ginocchia per guardare le figure e spinse suo padre ad avvicinarsi perché vedesse le figure anche lui.  
  
Trascorsero un bel pomeriggio e una cena piacevole. Dopo la lettura del libro, Emma sembrava molto più rilassata e rispose alle domande di Greg con più entusiasmo rispetto a poco prima. Dopo cena tornarono in salotto ed Emma iniziò a sbadigliare e a strofinarsi gli occhi. Si arrampicò di nuovo sul divano tra i due uomini e dopo pochi minuti, la sua testa bionda si inclinò di lato e la bimba si accoccolò contro suo padre, gli occhi quasi chiusi.  
  
“Dovrei portarla a letto.” Mycroft sussurrò, accarezzandole la testa.  
  
“Sì, sembra proprio cotta.” Lestrade si alzò ed aiutò Mycroft a prendere in braccio la bambina. “È semplicemente adorabile, Myc.”  
  
“Assomiglia così tanto a sua madre.” Mycroft rispose, guardando Greg dritto negli occhi. L’Ispettore gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra. Mycroft lo guardò, leggermente sorpreso.  
  
“Sei un bravo padre. Non dovresti dubitare della tua abilità di badare a lei.” Disse Lestrade, dandola vinta all’istinto paterno di accarezzare la guancia di Emma. Lei rispose arricciando il naso e sistemandosi meglio tra le braccia del padre. Greg le sorrise. “È così carina. Devo dire che il libro mi ha preso un po’ di sorpresa.”  
Mycroft gli sorrise, rilassato come mai fuori dalla sua casa.  
  
“Era il libro preferito di sua madre, e il libro per cui ci siamo conosciuti. È una strana storia, te la racconterò.”  
  
“Però, ecco, non farti male solo per me, Myc… se pensare ad Elizabeth ti fa troppo male, allora non devi .” disse Gregory. Mycroft lo osservò, e parve rimuginare attentamente sulle sue parole seguenti. Parole che sorpresero un po’ l’Ispettore per la loro schiettezza.  
  
“Non potrà mai non far male.” Fece una leggera pausa, guardando Gregory negli occhi, “Ma tu sei colui che rende tutto meno doloroso, che mi sta facendo di nuovo vedere il buono intorno.” Lestrade gli sorrise, sorpreso e commosso, “Quindi, sì, forse non immediatamente, ma voglio raccontartelo. E non posso lasciare che Emma cresca senza sapere di sua madre, ti pare? Lascia che la porti a letto, e poi tornerò da te.”  
  
“Ti aspetto. Buonanotte, Emma.” mormorò. Lei mugugnò qualcosa nel sonno e I due uomini emisero una leggera risata.  
  
Mentre Mycroft portava Emma a dormire, Lestrade si sedette di nuovo sul divano, prendendo in mano il libro di storie africane e accarezzandolo con rinnovata reverenza.


End file.
